


Taken By Surprise

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Jokes, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Arin is never one to shy away from being bold, and Dan can never tell what he's gonna say next.





	Taken By Surprise

"I wanna rub all over you and feel you moan in my mouth."

Dan coughs nervously, trying to force out a laugh for the show. 

"W-what?" 

Arin doesn't notice the tightness in Dan's voice. Or maybe he does and he just doesn't give a shit.

"You heard me." He replies, keeping his eyes on the screen. 

"I-i umm," 

They stay like that for awhile. Quiet, nervous.

"Cat got your tongue?" 

Dan sputters and furrows his brows.

"Are you fucking serious?" 

His tone surprises Arin. He sounds..angry?

"About which part?" 

Still no smile. Still no 'haha, got you dude!' 

Dan turns off the mic and capture.

"You can't just say shit like that." 

Arin scoffs playfully. There's that familiar grin. 

"Oh, come on man! I say shit like that all the time, hell I've said worse things. Why are you getting so bent out of shape?" 

Dan is silent, his arms crossed and his body facing the door. Eyes trained on the carpet. 

The smile fades.

"Hey, come on..look, I'm sorry, I took it to far, it was just a joke, I'm sorry i'll stop if you want me to." 

Dan sniffs.

"It sounded..so real.." He whispers, mostly to himself.

Arin stands up and walks closer so he can hear better. 

"What?" 

No answer. 

He puts his hand on Dan's shoulder,

"Da-" 

Dan wiggled away from the contact.

"Let's take a break, I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Buddy-" 

Its too late. He was out the door, heading to the kitchen.


End file.
